


Akamido High school girl

by Amusuk



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fanart, Gen, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/pseuds/Amusuk





	Akamido High school girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yucc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/gifts).




End file.
